


hi, i like your curls

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is weird, i felt weird writing this, luke is extremely innocent and cute, maybe i'll make it into a fanfic ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke couldn't help but make innocent remarks</p>
            </blockquote>





	hi, i like your curls

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly poorly written and short but whatever

It wasn’t that Luke was a five-year-old inside the body of a seventeen-year-old like people thought. He just had an odd way of being polite, is all. He could never seem to keep himself from making some innocent remark.

 

Like once he was in the grocery store and a woman got a box of cereal of the top shelf, causing her bracelets to make a racket and also causing Luke to giggle. She had glared at him and sarcastically asked, “May I help you?”

 

“Sorry, I just really like the way your bracelets go jingle-jangle.” The woman had looked at Luke like he was an elephant or something, then continued down the aisle. She probably never wore those bracelets again.

 

It was a Tuesday when Luke decided to stop by Starbucks on his way home from school.

 

After ordering and giving the cashier his name, Luke took a place off to the side to stay out of everyone’s way.

 

Luke watches the staff make lattés and frappes, smiling to himself. Maybe he should get a job at Starbucks…

 

“Shit,” someone suddenly curses as his body plows into Luke’s and the splatter of coffee on the floor sounds out. Luke looks to see a very nice looking boy with curly hair. “Dammit, did that get on your shoes? I can pay for dry cleaning, I swear-” Luke tunes the boy out because he hates it when people ramble. It gives him a headache.

 

Luke notices that the boy is waiting on a response and Luke has no idea what he’s talking about.

 

“Hi, I really like your curls,” Luke mumbles. The shorter boy chuckles.

 

“So I guess that’s a no on the dry cleaning thing then?” Luke can’t believe he isn’t being looked at as if he has two heads right now.

 

“Um, yes,” Luke mutters. “What is dry cleaning?”

 

“I don’t even know,” the boy admits. “I just hear them say it in movies and I guess I was looking for some sort of excuse to talk to you.

 

“Even after I said that about your hair?” Luke asks, his voice almost at a whisper with the disbelief.

 

“Was it supposed to be an insult?”

 

“Oh no,” Luke squeaks, afraid of scaring the boy away.

 

“Good. I’m Ashton, by the way.” It’s almost like a bad movie because right when Luke’s going to introduce himself, the Starbucks employee calls out his name.

 

Luke gives Ashton a reassuring smile before going and getting his coffee, then returning.

 

“Luke then?” Ashton asks. Luke nods, deciding that he thinks Ashton is pretty great.

 

And his mum will think so as well.

**Author's Note:**

> should i turn this into a fanfic ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿


End file.
